


Kiss of the Lion

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Leomon was infected by a virus and slips into the human world. He tracks down Matt and Tai and things begin.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Leomon/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 22





	Kiss of the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Leomon was attacked by a virus. The virus destroyed his clothes and sword. Leomon roared and broke through to the human world. The virus told him to find the digidestined. The naked digimon remembered Tai and Matt’s scent and followed it. Tai and Matt were studying together. Kairi was out playing with T.K.  
  
Leomon entered Tai’s home through the balcony door. Tai and Matt gasped as the naked and aroused digimon came into the room growling. “Digidestined you will be mine.” Leomon pounced at the two boys. Tai pushed Matt out of the way and got pinned. Matt looked at Tai.  
  
“Go get the digivices. We need them to help Leomon go.” Matt obeyed and ran to go get them. Leomon growled and tore off Tai’s clothes. Leomon licked his lips as he eyed Tai’s soft cock hungrily. Leomon started licking Tai’s cock. Tai moaned and his cock started to get hard. Leomon growled in pleasure and started sucking Tai’s cock and Tai moaned. “Leomon stop it you have to stop.”  
  
Leomon started fingering Tai’s hole and Tai gasped in pain mixed pleasure. When Leomon added a second finger Tai came hard. Leomon drank Tai’s cum. Leomon pulled back and wiped his chin. He used his thumbs to part Tai’s cheeks and he brought his cock down to Tai’s hole. “Wait Leomon too big you’re too big it won’t fit ahh.” Leomon pushed his cock into Tai’s ass. Tai moaned as he was filled with Leomon’s cock. Leomon started humping Tai.  
  
Tai moaned as the pain overloaded his body, but as Leomon’s huge rod hit his sweet spot his body relaxed and began to accept the pleasure Leomon provided. Matt ran into the room holding the two digivices.  
  
“Tai!!” He tossed the digivice to Tai and he caught it. Matt ran up to Leomon and thrust his digivice into Leomon’s chest. Tai did the same. The digivices glowed and Leomon seemed unaffected but stopped his thrusts.  
  
A powerful wave of darkness scent the digivices flying. A shadow appeared on Leomon’s chest. “Ha ha ha stupid digidestined. Leomon has drank the cum of a human he’s a part of your world now your digivices cannot help him now. I will use his body and take over the human world.” The shadow laughed before vanishing.  
  
Leomon caught Matt and tore off his clothes. He threw Matt on top of tai and the two moaned as their cocks rubbed together. “Matt!”  
  
“Tai.”  
  
Leomon started humping Tai again and Tai cried out in pleasure. Leomon started fingering Matt’s hole and Matt cried out in pain mixed pleasure. The two boys moaned as their cocks rubbed together and their asses were fucked. “Tai I don’t know what to do.” Matt moaned wanting to help his friend.  
  
“I do I’ll distract him you run. I will hold him off while you get the others.” Tai whispered.  
  
“I’m not leaving you, Tai I can’t.” The two moaned as Leomon got rougher with them. Leomon increased his pace pounding his cock into Tai’s ass harder. He also slipped another finger into Matt’s ass. The two boys came together, as the pleasure became too much for them. They combined cum splashed between them.  
  
The two boys felt a burst of power flow through them. The crest of courage and the crest of friendship appeared on their chests, the combined light struck Leomon. Leomon was thrown back. “This cannot be nooo.” The virus was destroyed from Leomon’s body. The crest of courage appeared on his right shoulder and the crest of friendship appeared on his left.  
  
Leomon groaned and ran his fingers through his mane. “What’s happened? The last thing I remember was a dark power trying to take over me I tried to fight it.” He looked and saw the two digidestined. “Did I do something bad?”  
  
“It wasn’t you it was the virus.” Tai said and walked over to Leomon. Matt walked behind him. “Now we need to figure out what to do with you.”  
  
“Yeah the virus said since you drank Tai’s cum you became bound to this world.” Leomon blushed. Tai noticed Leomon’s cock was still hard. He whispered something to Matt. Matt blushed and smiled at him.  
  
Leomon caught the scent of arousal from the two boys. “Leomon since you are bound here, why don’t you become ours. You can stay with us and we can have fun together.” Tai said placing his hand on Leomon’s cock.  
  
Leomon growled in pleasure. “Even though the virus forced you to attack us, we wouldn’t be against consensual fun.” Matt said moving to the other side of Leomon and started rubbing his cock to. Leomon moaned and his cock began to leak.  
  
“Yes I will serve you two, please allow me to stay.” The two boys nodded and began to attack Leomon’s cock with their tongues. Leomon groaned at first and then started purring.  
  
The two males chuckled and began playing with Leomon’s crotch. Matt played with Leomon’s large balls while he licked the head. Tai licked along Leomon’s cock and ran his fingers through Leomon’s thick nest of hair. Leomon’s purrs became moans of pleasure.  
  
Tai removed his mouth from Leomon’s cock and started stroking him. Tai leaned up to Leomon’s blushing face. “It’s hard to believe this big thing was inside me. Do you want to fill me again?” Tai whispered and blew on Leomon’s ear. Leomon moaned yes and came he blew his load all over Matt’s face.  
  
“Bad boy you blew your load and I gotta clean him up first.” Tai pulled Matt away from Leomon and began to lick Leomon’s cum off his face. Matt moaned in pleasure. After cleaning Matt’s face Tai kissed him and the two shared the taste of Leomon’s cum. Leomon watched and his cock twitched. His hand found his cock as he watched his two masters make out.  
  
Tai moved Matt into the doggy style position. He fisted Matt’s cock as he brought his own cock to Matt’s stretched hole. He buried himself with one thrust. The two humans moaned in pleasure. “Tai your cock feels so good I’m cumming.” Matt moaned as he came and tightened around Tai.  
  
“Fuck Leomon you did a good job stretching him, Matt your ass feels so good.” Tai moaned as he humped Matt through his release. Matt came all over the floor and Leomon could smell their combined arousal and he nearly came.  
  
He saw Tai reach back and spread his ass cheeks. “Fuck me Leomon.” Tai moaned and Leomon was behind him in a second his large erection was pressed against Tai’s twitching hole. Leomon growled as he pushed into Tai’s ass. “Yes so big fuck me.” Tai moaned.  
  
“Tai so tight you’re squeezing me so well.” Leomon moaned out and began humping Tai. Tai and Matt moaned as Leomon’s thrusts slammed Tai into Matt faster and harder. All three males fucked at an insane pace. Matt came again his seed spraying over Tai’s stroking hand. Matt tightened around Tai and his pleasure exploded. He filled Matt with cum and he clamped down on Leomon. Leomon roared in pleasure and came deep into Tai’s ass.  
  
Leomon fell back his cock slipping from Tai’s ass. Tai pulled out of Matt and turned towards the panting digimon. “Let’s have some more fun Leomon.” Tai moved Leomon onto his hands and knees.  
  
“What are you…?” Leomon asked and then Tai plunged his cock into Leomon’s tight ass. Leomon and Tai moaned in pleasure. “Fuck such a great ass.” Tai moaned and gave Leomon’s ass a slap. Leomon yelped but was soon purring in pleasure as Tai licked his tail. Leomon howled as his sweet spot was found and hit again and again by his master’s rapid thrusts.  
  
Leomon saw his blonde master stand up and look at him with Lust filled eyes. He turned and Leomon licked his lips at Matt’s cum coated erection. “Leomon make nice with my cock.” Matt said positioning his cock at Leomon’s lips. Leomon opened his mouth and took Matt’s cock down to the root and sucked on him hungrily. Matt moaned and couldn’t stop himself from thrusting.  
  
Leomon moaned in pleasure as he was fucked from both ends. Tai’s hand stroked Leomon’s aching erection while his other hand stroked Leomon’s tail. Leomon lost it and came all over the floor. His moan of pleasure sent pleasing vibrations through Matt’s cock. Matt came with a loud moan, Leomon purred in pleasure as he received his milk.  
  
Tai gave a final thrust into Leomon’s clenching heat and came. Tai pulled out and Leomon whimpered. “Don’t worry I’ll fill you up again soon but we gotta clean this room up and take this to the bedroom.”  
  
“Don’t worry I will clean up.” Leomon said. The two boys watched as Leomon began to lick his cum up off the floor. The two boys grew hard as Leomon licked up each drop of seed. When Leomon was done he licked his lips. He saw his masters were smirking at him and he blushed.  
  
The boys dragged the re aroused digimon into Tai’s bedroom. “You enjoy your milk Leomon?” Matt asked. Leomon nodded unable to speak as he stared at their full twitching cocks.  
  
“Then we will feed you as much as you like.” Tai said and wrapped his arm around Matt. The tips of their cocks rubbed together. The two boys smirked as Leomon crawled over to them looking hungry. Leomon kissed their cocks and started licking them. The two boys loved Leomon and were happy to have him.  
  
After the boys and Leomon were spent Leomon lay in Tai’s bed Matt and Tai held their digimon closely kissing their respected marks. They fully intended to make Leomon happy, and Leomon wanted to stay with them.  
  
Leomon was fed a steady diet of cum from the two horny boys. He stayed in a pair of Tai’s dad boxers that clung to his body, only when Kari and Tai’s parents were around but once he was alone with Tai and Matt he was naked ass high in the air, and every night when they went to sleep Leomon would steal a kiss from his masters.  
  
End


End file.
